Baby Talk
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: The things out of the mouths of children... Set in the omega verse. Tim Drake/Kon-El fluff with Bat- and Super-family hi-jinx. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


_Blame the heat (near heat-stroke) or the amount of Tim/Kon fics that I've just discovered, but I just had to write this piece of fluff!_

_This story is set in the Omega-verse, since it does imply mpreg. The characters used in this fic are characterised in the following categories:_

_Alphas – Kon-El (Connor Kent), Kal-El (Clark Kent), Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne, Slade Wilson (Deathstroke)._

_Betas – Lois Lane, Kara Zor-El (Supergirl), Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon _

_Omegas – Tim Drake, Dick Grayson_

_Pairings – Kon/Tim, Slade/Dick, Kal/Lois_

_Original character – Daniel (I decided to stay away from the typical use Tim's father name of Jack for his baby)_

_This is also posted on my new AO3 account under Otaku_Maiden._

* * *

_**BABY TALK**_

It was a rare occasion in the Gotham suburb; in lieu of suspicious lurking and plotting, one particular residence was decorated inside and out with pale blue balloons and streamers with an emphasised #1. The visitors lounging outside of the humble home couldn't contain the laughter that they've been trying (and failing) to contain, watching the young members of the family interact. Especially the young "mother" with the one-year-old child. The _mentally advanced_ one-year-old child.

"Daniel," Tim said, smiling at his son who was sitting on his lap. "Say Daddy!"

"Mommy!" Daniel squealed while clapping his hands. The Bats- and Super- families roared with laughter. Even the usually stoic family patriarchs of Bruce and Kal-El were laughing hard. Lois at least gave Tim a sympathetic shrug while concealing her giggling. This was why she and Kara were Tim's favourite family members next to Barbara, except for this moment where she almost fell out of her wheelchair in hysterics.

"Say Daddy for me, sweetie." Tim urged, ignoring his family.

Daniel gave him a cheeky grin, shouting at the top of his lungs. "MOMMY!"

"This is too entertaining." Dick laughed behind his camcorder. Slade tried to contain his laughter a bit better than the rest of the family by nuzzling into Dick's neck.

Tim sighed, turning at his eldest sibling. "Let's see how much you enjoy this whenever you have your own after dealing with 20 hours of labour." Jason and Damian laughed, making Tim glare at them. "I blame you two." He snarled. He turned to Kon. "No more letting those two babysit our son." This statement made Jason and Damian glare, but make Kara squeal with glee, with the prospect of looking after the baby more often.

"Come on, Daniel." Tim started to beg. "Say Da-dee!" He emphasised the last syllable.

"MO-MEEEE!" Daniel emphasised his syllables just as strongly, twisting in Tim's hold to stand up and give his "mother" a wet kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Kon decided to take his son into arms. "Maybe he's just tired." He lifted the boy in the air, chuckling at the boy's giggling. "You had too much fun with Cousin Kara and Uncles Dick and Slade, right, buddy?"

"Daddy!" Daniel squealed at his alpha parent, making Tim mope and the rest of the family burst harder into hysterics. Kon took this as his cue to head inside the house to set the boy down for a nap.

"I cannot believe that Pennyworth decided to take his vacation at a time like this." Damian smirked to school his expression.

"And it's a shame that Ma had to catch a cold and couldn't travel." Kara stated a bit more solemn. She turned to Dick, the only one in the family to have enough sense to carry his camcorder. "You are making copies of this right?" She smirked.

Dick giggled at the blonde Kryptonian. "_**MO-MEE!**_ will be my new ringtone. I'll email Alfred the video and mail a copy to Mrs. Kent." He glanced at the extended family, seeing varying expressions of amusement. "I'll take it everyone else wants a copy?"

"Make it two!" Barbara gushed. "Some of this would make a perfect screen saver!"

Tim sighed at his family antics. "Cheer up, Replacement." Jason chortled. "You should have a great bond with your kid since he sees you as the mommy." Tim glared at him, announcing that some food is ready to eat indoors. The hysterical group followed him, trying to control themselves, knowing that Daniel was supposed to be taking a nap; only Dick and Slade lingered behind the group for a few moments.

"So..." Slade smirked at his omega, wrapping strong arms around the fit waist from behind, mildly rubbing circles on the currently flat stomach. "You're gonna tell the others about our good news or not?"

"Mmmm...not today." Dick answered. "This is Tim's and Kon's day with their son. We'll let them know about their future niece or nephew another time..."

* * *

_As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated_


End file.
